Jonathan Joestar vs Kenshiro
Jonathan Joestar Vs. Kenshiro JoJo's Bizzare Adventure Vs. Fist of the North Star! Two Martial Art Barrage there way to battle, But who will win between a Man using Ripple (Hamon), and a man using Hokuto Shinken. Pre-fight Place: Dio's castle Kenshiro is wondering around the castle finding a way out. Then, he heard a roared on shadow towards him. A horde of zombies came out on the shadow towards him. Kenshiro then hit the vital point of some of the zombies and due to the vital point, they explode. But the zombie regenerates after their vital point is being destroyed. Suddenly, a yellow lightning flows into the wall, striking the zombie as the lightning through. Kenshiro didn't expect that the yellow lightning makes the zombie turn into dust. Then the wall breaks and creates a smoke as the wall shattered on the ground. Kenshiro then sees a man walking through the smoke. Kenshiro jumps and tries to kick the man into the face, but the man blocks it and punches Kenshiro into the body. Then Kenshiro leap backward, letting the man reveal his identity through the smoke. "Who are you? What is does Lightning?" Kenshiro asks the man who uses a yellow lighting." It's called Hamon" Jonathan '''responds to Kenshiro. "you must be one of Dio's minion. Did should be easy" Jonathan mocks Kenshiro as he was one of Dio's minion."Hmph. My Hokuto Shinken is invincible." Kenshiro says as he prepares his fist to fight."Pick your place. it will be where you die" HERE WE GO!!! Kenshiro leaps to Jonathan and gives him a Punch. But Jonathan Counter him back with his powerful punch. "Scarlet Overdrive" Jonathan Punch Kenshiro that made him flew into the wall. But Kenshiro was just fine; not even a single scratch on him. "What, I though Hamon work on Vampires. it seems that I didn't concentrate too much Hamon on him." Then Kenshiro jumps and then give him a kick."That don't work" Jonathan said, then jump to Counter his kick. "Zoom Punch" Jonathan stretch his arm and punch Kenshiro in the face. Then he grabs Kenshiro. "This time for sure" Jonathan uses scarlet overdrive on him, but Kenshiro dodges the attack and teleports behind Jonathan. "Wha-" before he finishes his sentence, Kenshiro sends a barrage of kicks and send Jonathan smash into the ground, making Jonathan's backbone. Jonathan screams in pain. Then Jonathan tries to stand, as he was not giving up. "Not... Yet..." Jonathan uses Hamon to heal his backbone. Then Kenshiro and Jonathan rush through each then punch through there fist and another, then they both barrage. "Overdrive barrage" "Atatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata..." Kenshiro steps backward to avoid Jonathan's blow. Then Kenshiro fires an Aura wave on Jonathan. Jonathan tries blocking the attack, but his block broke as he was surprised. Kenshiro rush through Jonathan then pocks him in the stomach. "NANI WO !?" then Jonathan brings out his Luck and Pluck 'and slash Kenshiro countless times. "YURUSAN!" Then Jonathan gives a powerful punch on Kenshiro's chest. sending him into the wall to the other side. Jonathan goes to Kenshiro, checking him if he is finished. Suddenly, clones of Kenshiro jump high and fires an Aura wave 5 times (There are 5 Clones of him) at Jonathan. Jonathan deflects the waves using his sword, put the last one hit him. he still standing up, and a Clones of Kenshiro starts rushing at him. Then JoJo slashes Kenshiro's clones in the back, in mid-air, on his front, and on his back. the last clone punches Jonathan on his Face but counters it to finish off the last clone. Then Kenshiro shows up and Attack Jonathan in the back. But Jonathan saw where Kenshiro's attack and counter him with his sword. Kenshiro caught the sword using his two fingers, making Jonathan unable to retrieve his sword. Jonathan then Kick his nuts, then come with an Uppercut, and then finish it with a punch. Kenshiro was sent flying to the wall, making him dizzy "I'll finish this" Jonathan Take a deep breath, concentrate making an amount of Hamon, then a yellow Aura surrounds the whole body of Jonathan."My heart resonates... heat enough to burn... My Blood is razor sharp!" Jonathan Rush through Kenshiro with full force. "SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE" Jonathan send a powerful barrage of punch on Kenshiro, making him unable to dodge. ''"it's over" Jonathan send a most powerful punch to Kenshiro's face. BANG!!! The whole wall Collapse on Both of them. ''"what a tough opponent," Jonathan said, standing beside a collapsed wall. unexpectedly, a footstep is coming behind Jonathan, it was Kenshiro. "How?" Jonathan said, then had a flashback. Before Jonathan hit Kenshiro with his most powerful punch, Kenshiro vanished, dodging Jonathan's final blow. '' ''Jonathan prepares to fight Kenshiro again, but Kenshiro points at him and said "''Omae wa mou shindeiru." and then Jonathan had a weird sensation on his Stomach. 'Flashback' When Kenshiro pock Jonathan into the stomach, not only did it hit on it, it was hit on his vital point. "NANI?" Jonathan's Top body explodes, guts were everywhere on the floor. Kenshiro walks away, not looking back on Jonathan's corpse. The sun rises up after a Bloody battle. Kenshiro, finally gets out on the castle, though that the foe was a very strong fighter, but cannot get through his Hokuto Shinken. Results The winner is: Kenshiro Who you think is gonna win? (I'm not gonna start work till it's 11/16/18) Jonathan Kenshiro Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights